roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gggy's Slicing the Pie
REDIRECT BACK TO THE REST OF THE GUIDES Burseg (Commander) Bill Walker; Ghosts Field Commander Listen up, fellers! We're dropping into a very well-guarded Phantom complex. The objective? Clearing the area. This shopping mall has been a great nuisance for our operations here as it is a virtual fortress. With our new tactics and weaponry we'll be slicing the pie in no time! Before deploying, select the best loadout. If the environment requires closer ranged combat, try a shotgun! Such a weapon should be able to eliminate blokes in no time! Medium-ranged combat can be handled with a multitude of rifles, including some Personal Defense Weapons. However, it is best to travel as a squad or fireteam to increase firepower and chances of success. The M4/M4A1 is always my versatile favorite. When engaging targets at longer ranges, burst manually, as rate of fire is increased and recoil can be easily dampened. If you think the M4 is a horrible weapon, think again you twats! Of course, organized teamplay could also lend a hand in increasing success chances Some role recommendations: * Pointman: The man that takes point of the squad. Usually carries a shotgun or close-ranged weapon * Support: Wields an LMG/medium-ranged weapon. The L86 LSW can serve for longer ranges if needed * Marksman: Uses a Sniper Rifle or Marksman Rifle or scoped Assault Rifle to drop long-ranged targets * Tactical (optional): Knows how to angle grenades correctly and serves as the squad's grenadier The team's orientation can change, but it is recommended to at least have 1 Pointman to be able to effectively clear capture site defenders. However, a team is not necessary if you cannot organize your friends together. These tactics can help solo players as well as organized detachments alike. ]] Our first step is to clear rooms... by slicing the pie. As you can see from the diagram (created by our friend wikiHow), the insurgent should not stick to the wall and should peek the corner in a circular fashion. This way, body parts such as arms and sometimes the head are not exposed to other enemies as the user of the technique slices the pie in order to eliminate enemies one-by-one and not all at once to increase the chance of success. A suppressed weapon can hide your signature on the minimap, decreasing detection at the cost of hampering useless longer ranged capabilities that we don't need at close range. Anyway, an experienced rifleman will know how to compensate accordingly. The second part is once you've reached a point you need to capture. It makes no difference if it's a Hill or a Flare. # Find cover! This is the important part, as cover will greatly increase the time you are capable of surviving on site and therefore affect the chances of fully capturing the site. # Analyze where the enemies are coming from. Send a scout to run around and find clusters of enemies or pinpoint a direction enemies are spawning from. Utilizing cover correctly is much better than getting flanked and killed! # Find the next point and set a course to capture it (if there is a next point). Knowing the map helps your team find the fastest way to the next neutral/enemy capture point to ensure a swift victory. However, if there is not another point, knowing the map to help recognize vantage points for your squad to defend captured points or the Hill will increase the chances of winning considerably. These tips should help the Ghosts take out this mall! Have fun, comrades!